


Are You A Sinner?

by lorilann



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd finds something he wasn't looking for. Raylan is just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You A Sinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoilers for the season finale of _Justified_. Written for [Porn Battle X](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html). I'm just having a little fun with these characters, no money is made from this.

Boyd walked for hours, not having a particular place to aim. Being exiled from his church was the harder of the two exiles he’d been befitted with. Leaving behind his daddy and his unrepentant ways was a lot easier when he’d already been slowly cutting himself away from that particular brand of Crowder life.

Making his way down the road he passed the barely lit motel leading out of town. Knowing his good friend Raylan Givens was a resident of the facility, he stumbled through the barely there grass along the paved parking lot, shadows concealing his less than confident stride.

Knocking on the door, he stumbled back to teeter on the edge of the walk. One odd move and he’d be flat on his back. The sound of the gun on the other side of the door, just audible in the quiet Kentucky night, would have made him smile if his face didn’t hurt so much. As the door slid open slowly, Boyd put his hands in the air to show he was unarmed. That move had him falling backward, he felt like he was floating, barely suspended in air. Maybe this was his time to return to his one true Father.

Raylan reached out with his free hand, lowering his gun as he gripped the front of Boyd’s black peacoat. Using his momentum he pulled them both back on solid ground.

“Boyd, what’re you doing here?”

He was moving fast but in the wrong direction, he was going upright arms out like a free bird.

“I’ve come to bestow my...” he drifted off.

Raylan had to tamp down the desire to just drop one of his current annoyances outside his door and just go back inside. Dragging the unconscious Boyd Crowder inside his room with him he kicked the door shut with his foot. Pushing Boyd into the empty chair at his little table, he was finally able to see the dried blood coating his face. Whistling low, Raylan wondered who gave him this particular beating and whom he should buy a drink.

It was too late in the evening or he’d had more drinks than he’d remembered, that had to be the reason for why he had found a clean washcloth and was currently cleaning the blood and dirt from his face.

“Raylan Givens, if you are my angel I don’t believe I’m in Heaven.”

“Sorry my halo’s at the office.” Raylan dropped the towel on the table.

“Now Raylan it’s not nice to tell false tales.” Standing on wobbly legs he made his way to the bathroom.

“I thought you had manners now,” Raylan mumbled to the closed door.

\-----

“I’ve laid my sins before the Lord, Raylan Givens. It has given me clarity and a purpose with my life. Don’t you wish to cast off the shackles of your sins?”

Bare feet on the floor, resting on his elbows with jean clad legs splayed, Raylan squinted up at Boyd in the low light of the motel room.

“Do you think I’m a sinner?”

“Everyone’s a sinner, Raylan. We all have to choose to repent and be free of our sins or to carry such a heavy burden for the rest of our lives.”  
Boyd kneeled on the bed, his knees on either side of one of Raylan’s thighs. Raylan watched him through lidded eyes.

“Do you wish to repent, Deputy U.S. Marshal Raylan Givens?” Boyd’s hand tight on his thigh.

Boyd’s hand moved slowly up his leg to cup Raylan through his jeans. Raylan’s eyes widened a fraction, he breathed through his nose hoping to keep his breathing even.

“Have you already confessed your sins?” Boyd’s voice getting huskier.

He flicked the button open, sliding the zipper down. Reaching his hand inside, “I expect an answer, Raylan,” squeezing him firmly on his name.

Raylan could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, the sound filling his ears while Boyd’s words were barely heard. He watched his mouth move, felt the hot heat of his hand surround his cock as it grew hard. He tried to swallow the groan but he knew Boyd had heard it by the glint in his eyes.

Putting one foot on the carpet then the other, Boyd backed away from Raylan. From his place on the bed, he watched Boyd move around the room, he wasn’t opening drawers he was just ghosting his hand over them.

“Now, Raylan, you didn’t answer my question. I have to wonder if you did not understand or if you weren’t listening to me?”

Raylan had heard him the first time he asked but he was in the business of asking questions, not answering them. He was also hard and a little confused, they hadn’t done something like this since they were boys running away from home only to come back a few nights later.

Boyd returned to his position, straddling a thigh. Raylan breathed in deep, the room smelling of sweat and cocoa butter. Boyd’s hand was slick and cool against his hot flesh, his hips arched of their own accord. Slow, teasing strokes made Raylan curl his toes against the carpet and arch his back. The tantalizing strokes had him crashing head first towards the edge. Just as his balls tightened and his hips bucked recklessly, Boyd removed his hand from the confines of his boxers.

“Wha?” Raylan slammed his head back on the bed.

Boyd was looking down on the marshal, his finger ghosting over the fine hairs under Raylan’s belly button.

“I asked you a question, Raylan and I expect an answer.”

“Who tried to rearrange your face?”

Boyd knew Raylan as well as he knew himself. Sliding his hand beneath the elastic waist of Raylan’s boxers, hand trailing lightly through the coarse pubic hair, fisting around his cock until he was holding just below the head. Raylan’s hips jerked.

“Damn.”

“Now is not the time for profanity, Raylan.” He rubbed his thumb across the head of Raylan’s cock, smearing the precome.

“Have you confessed your sins?” Slow slide down, slow slide up, twist at the head.

“N-No,” Raylan hated that break in his voice.

“I am a shepherd of the Lord. You can unburden yourself unto me. Will you do that Raylan?” Slide down, slide up, slide down, slide up.

“Yes!” Raylan was wound tight.

Boyd pulled Raylan through the flap of his boxers. The cool air on his cock made him shiver.

“Go on.” Bending forward, he swiped his tongue under the head.

“I,” deep breath, “I’ve had sex with inappropriate people.”

Sucking the head into his mouth, Boyd reached down to fondle his balls.

“More than one? Tell me their names.”

“That’s not how it works.” Raylan clawed at the comforter.

Lifting his head, “I make the rules tonight. Tell. Me. Their. Names.” Each word punctuated with a lick to the underside of Raylan’s shaft.

“Oh, God.” He moaned.

“You can call me, Boyd.”

“Ava. And you.”

“Are you leaving anyone out Raylan?”

“No.”

Boyd speed up his strokes. The groans coming from Raylan his constant indicator that he was getting so close.

“I wouldn’t want you to go the way of Onan before we’re done, Raylan Givens.”

He looked into Raylan’s eyes as his head lowered taking as much of Raylan into his mouth as he could. His hand around the base, he was sucking and stroking to his own rhythm. Raylan’s hand landed on the top of Boyd’s head, the short bristles a startling sensation to his sensitized body. His body was coiling tight until he exploded. Boyd swallowed all of Raylan’s come, sucking him dry until his head was pushed away.

Boyd stood up, walked to the bathroom and washed his hands. He walked out of the motel room leaving a spent Raylan in his wake. It was a new day for Boyd Crowder, he was renewed in his quest after his time with his old childhood friend.

Raylan lay alternating between staring at the door and at the ceiling. He really needed to stop having sex with anyone involved in his current cases.


End file.
